Dwindle Little Star
by shewhoshallwrite
Summary: His body was found in the park, she watched as girls cried. Both played a role in the tragedy. Yet who was at fault?
1. Dwindle Little Star

Dwindle Little Star

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: I said I wanted to do a sad 3 shot.....

–

Girls sobbed seeing his cold body lay there.

Dark red blood puddling around their feet.

Some coldly bent down to make sure that it was all real.

They lightly touched the blood.

Some cried realizing that this wasnt some cruel prank.

Nor was it a terrible dream.

He was gone.

More girls sobbed as realization hit them.

Some fell to the floor.

Some were so hysterical police had to help them.

Some tried to get through the yellow tape.

Only one wasnt reacting.

Only one was simply watching.

Leaning against a nearby wall.

Not a single emotion written on her face.

Her dark hair shielding her face from the world.

From the crowd of hysterical fans.

Her hands were clean with this tragedy.

Only her conscience was dirty.

She ahd not meant to play a role.

But she had.

And she was going to forget she did.

Because he ahd played a role in it also.

His role was more than minor.

For he was the star.

The star of his own tragedy.

She kicked a rock into the pool of blood.

No one noticed.

Everyone was to busy with their own devastation.

Shane Gray was a star.

Sadly.

He was also human.

And a human can only take so much heartache.

Especially from the one person they love.

Creating that once shining star to slowly fade.

Before dying off as a star of one more thing.

Their own terrible tragedy.


	2. Shane

Dwindle Little Star

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Once upon a time all the people of the land began to hate me because I got peeved off at Moliver and she told everyone I was a psycho who was bashing her and her stories.

–

_Before-Shane_

She wasnt opening her door.

He slid against it desperately pounding on it.

"Mitch. Please."

His voice was wavering.

He was on the verge of tears.

She opened the door and stared at him as a crumpled heap on the floor.

"This is sad. Get up."

He got up.

And she slammed the door in his face.

"Mitchie dont do this."

Tears began to fall onto his cheeks.

He could feel his heart crumble.

He sat there crying for another hour trying to get her attention.

She never answered.

He couldnt believe this.

He never would have thought she would do that to him.

They had been so happy.

His heart was now dust blowing through out his chest.

He wiped his tears away with his sleeve.

He took in a deep breath taking one last lingering look at Mitchies door.

And he left.

That night the streets were empty.

No one was roaming about.

He couldnt go any further when he reached the front of a drive thru liquor store.

He stared at it but brushed the thought away.

He buried his head into his knees.

He let out a soft strangled sob.

He was crushed.

He felt a grimy old item brush next to him.

He looked up to see the sun worn face of a man.

The man smiled at Shane showing his toothless yellow grin.

He dug in a brown bag pulling out stuff.

"Do ya wants any?"

Shane stared at him blankly.

And looked down at the items the man had.

He saw one item in particular.

He softly brushed the metal.

"Do ya likes it?"

Shane nodded a bit.

"500."

Shane pulled out his wallet and just gave it to the guy.

He didnt care.

He wasnt going to need it again.

He grabbed the cool handle of the object.

The guy smiled at him and scampered off.

Shane pocketed the item in his pocket.

And ran off to the park.

He went under the jungle gym knowing that the sand would absorb everything.

He pulled the object out of his pocket.

And ran his finger over the smooth silver of the knife.

He took of his shirt dropping it on the ground.

He softly traced the outside of his ribs with the knife softly scratching himself.

He did this a few times.

Before he dug the tip of the knife deeper into his chest.

He softly cut along each rib.

Before going back to the outlining.

And cutting that also.

He began to feel dizzy.

But it was so exciting.

If his blood were not quickly spilling out of him it would be pumping.

He began to feel faint as he quickly cut up his next set of ribs.

He dropped the knife his breathing becoming labored.

He tumbled to the ground.

The concrete.

Not the sand like planned.

He coughed seeing specks of red stain the ground.

He was suffocating on his blood.

He chocked.

Before he rolled over feeling the need to let it all out.

But it came out in labored, painful dry heaves.

Things began to slowly fade.

And he dropped into his own blood.

Dead.

_He was found the next morning._

_The police set to work._

_People set in._

_Fans cried seeing his cold body lay....._


	3. Mitchie

Dwindle Little Star

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Heres the deal. After all my CR stories are complete Im done on fanfiction.

–

_Before-Mitchie_

She ignored him as he continued to try and get her attention.

He sobbed trying to get her to open the door.

All she could think was how sad this was.

And why it had to be done.

She thought about the small blue box sitting in his pocket.

And his devastation when she told him no.

And he just wouldnt go away.

She coudlnt do it.

She just couldnt.

All feelings she ever had for him.

Were dead.

She couldnt help it.

She opened the door.

"Stand up."

He obeyed.

And then she slammed the door smack on his face.

And she crawled into bed.

–

The next morning Mitchie crawled out of bed the past nights events forgotten.

That was until she saw girls crying.

Practically everywhere.

And she couldnt help but wonder.

Why is everyone crying.

She saw a group of girls shoving to get to the park.

She joined in making her way through the crowd.

_And thats when she saw the yellow tape._

_And the pool of red blood. _

_She leaned against a wall._

_And she watched._

_As some coldly bent down.._


End file.
